Strato Varius
, White Bear}} | epithet = | age = 69 | height = 11'0" ft. (335cm) | weight = 573lbs (260kg) | occupation = Marine; Commodore; Instructor | birthday = | relatives = | status = Active | residence = | jva = | Funi eva = }} Strato Varius, commonly known by his alias of , White Bear}}, is a Marine Commodore and Instructor. A veteran of fighting and war, he is a prominent martial artist and seeker of justice. Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships Marines Powers & Abilities Holding the rank of a Commodore within the Marines gives Varius command over lower ranked officials and soldiers. Given his concurrent rank as an instructor, he also holds influence in regards to apprenticeships and martial classes. Furthermore, having served the marines for well over forty years make his name well known amongst the organization. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Varius is an immensely capable combatant, making use of his physical and mental capacity to employ a variety of tactics in conjunction with martial arts. His alias and fame steem from his capability in conflicts. Fierce Bear Fist Varius is a Master at and the inventor of the . Rokushiki Like many Marines before and after him, Varius uses the art of the , further proving his excellent physical prowess. It is a martial art that he has honed ever since a young age, allowing him to adapt it into something beyond even combat, much like a way of living. His mastery of it allows him to teach all of its techniques to any student under his belt. While simultaneously one of his main fighting styles, Varius may also switch to supplementing his other attacks or tactics with the Six Techniques. As mentioned, Varius excels at all of its six techniques, however, he holds greater mastery over two specific ones: "Tekkai" and "Kami-e", both of which he developed other fighting styles with. Regardless, this mastery has permitted him to employ their applications even outside of their uses. is the first technique amongst the Six that Varius learned, as well as the first he mastered. Through controlling the movements and capacity of his muscles and tissues, Varius can make it seem as if his body has changed densities, becoming capable of flowing like a liquid, rather like paper. This makes it effectively easier for him to dodge attacks and move around opponents, after all, though his body is more malleable, it still resides within his control. is the second technique which Varius focused on, ironically given its difference to the first one. Unlike but still similar to "Kami-e", Varius condenses and hardens his muscles by increasing their density, like how liquid becomes solid, directly relating to the technique's name. Attacks that could otherwise harm his body are met with a wall sturdier than that of one simply flexing their muscles, with Varius himself becoming something akin to a mountain. However, Varius' understanding of "Tekkai" has allowed him to perceive that it is not just achieving an "immobile" state, rather, an "impregnable" defense. is another of the six techniques and the one regarded by Varius as the easiest to learn. With it, he is capable of entering high speed movement without much preparation by taking steps or kicking the ground many times under a single second, making it so that his form appears to be a blurr. , for Varius, is perhaps one of the underestimated techniques among the six, even when it holds an incredible offensive power. The reason for that is because Varius holds the technique in a higher pedestal than its own name gives it. It works through Varius extending one of his fingers and pressing it towards an opponent at remarkable speed, similar to a bullet being fired. His own "Shigan" is powerful enough to tear the very air apart and pierce through the fiercest of structures from the get-go. However, Varius also considers this main application to be merely a consequence of what "Shigan" truly means, what it truly means being the concept of focusing one's power. His attack is linear, sought on being transferred from his own body and into the opponent without being hindered by anything external. Many warriors fight wildly and unfocused, demolishing all that stand around them either in moving or attacking, but by compressing and then expanding the concept of this technique, Varius learned how to use it even when throwing normal punches, kicks, and akin. is another of the offense-inclined techniques, but Varius' less favourite. By kicking the air in a swift slice, Varius can send the very air around him flying forward in the form of a compressed shockwave. As was stated before, this technique is normally employed in quite a violent fashion, much like a blurring blade of energy, yet Varius has managed to compress its power and enhance its efficency by training how to control his slicing kicks. Furthermore, through the concept of "Shigan", he has been capable of taking out more of "Rankyaku" than ever. This training made him realize he needed not only power, but to dominate many methods of kicking the air, for the way he would move his leg would affect the power and function of his "Rankyaku". Rokushiki Styles is the first "Rokushiki" fighting style that Varius devised, fully focused from the concept of "Kami-e". Kenkei lets him wield his very body for far more than evading attacks, after all, its core technique is one rooted in the ability to enhance flexibility. ... , as a fighting style by itself, allows for Varius to both condense selective parts of his body and move around with them condensed, a feat normally impossible for those using "Tekkai". He uses it to supplement his usage of "Kami-e Kenkei" as well. Taking muscle control and concentration to another level, Varius has always known that "Tekkai" is not an infalible defense. For that reason, understanding the difference in how certain strikes are dealt, he has crafted ways through this style to make himself capable of structuring his defenses, rather than just hardening his body. Varius also knows that, unlike Haki which can deplete, "Tekkai" is a technique that merely requires physical prowess. Therefore, by honing this martial art he has consecutively and naturally given his body a reactive mechanism, much like "Kenkei" before it. Haki Being not only a veteran Marine, but a New World dweller, Varius is quite versed in the concept of Haki. Through it, he can manipulate his fighting spirit in certain ways, something that allows him to have a certain edge over Devil Fruit powers. His Haki aura takes on a fuming shape, wide around his body, and a silver-like tone. Its fuming speed is neither fast nor slow, representing the balance of his person. He wields the two common shades of Haki. Due to wielding the "Rokushiki" to an extremely high level, Varius has invented and connected paths between it and Haki, but more in a conceptual sense. That would be "Flow", Varius' greatest asset to using Haki, independent of the shade being used. After mastering the flow of his physical body, Varius extended it into his spiritual body. Busoshoku Kenbunshoku History Past Yonko Wars Saga The Promotions Revival Accolades Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Jaguar from the Edens Zero Series. *His name is a reference to the Stratovarius band. . Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores Category:Marine Instructors Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users